


Ask A Stupid Question Day

by AKarswyll



Series: Quirky Holidays [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Ask A Stupid Question Day, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Holiday, Post Continuum, Romance, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKarswyll/pseuds/AKarswyll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is unfortunately Ask A Stupid Question Day, but Sam is out of time to ask an important question of Jack and she only hopes that he won't find it stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask A Stupid Question Day

**Post _Continuum  
_ 28 September 2008**

Sam walked hand-in-hand with Jack down the walking path filled with Sunday strollers like themselves along the reflecting pool, admiring the vivid orange, yellow, and brown colours of fall and the white obelisk of the Washington Monument reflecting in the blue water. Overhead the sun shone in a sky that was clear and blue as well and fall crisped the September air.

Taking reassurance in the feel of her hand being so comfortably and safely held in Jack's hand, Sam gathered her nerves together and lifted her eyes to his face. Softer now and with white mixing in with the grey hair, it was still him and still the face of the man she loved. "Jack? Can I... I want to ask you something."

"Hum?" he gave her hand a light squeeze as he obligingly looked at her.

Sam drew in a breath and then blew it out again.

"Relax Sam, there are no stupid questions." Jack's eyes twinkled mischievously, obviously proud at being able to work that line into his conversation again. "Especially today, remember?"

Sam snorted in response. Yes, today of all days had to be Ask A Stupid Question Day that Jack had spent every moment since sunup gleefully participating in as he pestered her and everyone else they interacted with the most ridiculous question all day long.

But she couldn't keep putting this off—she wanted to know, no, _needed_ to know before she started her next long tour onboard _Hammond_ tomorrow. Thinking about it had driven her nuts during her last tour, and she hadn't been able to bring herself to ask yet during this visit, especially earlier on for fear of ruining their time together if she asked and he said no...

 _God._ Don't let him say no.

"Hey, hey," Jack stopped walking and she had to stop a step away as well when his grip on her hand kept her anchored to his side. "Alright, I'll stop with the joking. What is it Sam?"

"This is important and I... I just..." Sam ground her teeth in frustration. Why couldn't she just _say_ it? Four stupid little words.

Jack gave two tugs on her hand to pull her close so they shared their breaths. He then folded both sets of their hands together and, as they stood face to face, set their linked hands up on his chest and rested them there. Right above the text of his "I'm With Stupid" tee-shirt that he had insisted on wearing today to fit with Ask A Stupid Question Day, saying that if the late Thor could call her brilliant save-the-world, heck, save-the-galaxy ideas, 'stupid' then he could proudly wear the shirt.

Sam gazed up into his warm gaze and felt the steady reassuring rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. "I... will you..." Sam bit her lower lip and her head fell forward to rest on their clasped hands against his chest as the words clogged her throat again. This was so darn _hard._ How did anyone do this?

Jack patiently waited. A solid presence that radiated love as much as his body radiated warmth on the crisp fall day.

Sam took a few more breaths and lifted her head to look him in the eyes again and squared her shoulders. "Jack will—will you marry me?"

Jack continued to breathe steady, their linked hands rising and falling on his chest and she thought that from his very stillness that that was his answer, oh god he was going to say no—his dark eyes went darker and his head dropped and his mouth claimed hers with a savage intensity.

Her head spun as his lips claimed hers and all she could do was hold onto their linked hands. Firm and determined, his mouth seduced and claimed and screamed his answer— _yes!_

When the soul searing kiss ended, they were so close that not even their breath was between them anymore and Sam was dizzy. Dizzy from the lack of breath, dizzy with giddiness, and dizzy with pure happiness and love.

"Of course I'll marry you Sam." Jack wiggled one of his hands free and wrapped his arm around her back, pulling her impossibly closer as he bent his head and buried his face in the crook of her neck. His breath was hot on her skin as he placed more warm kisses on her and whispered again, "Of course I'll marry you."

-FINISHED


End file.
